Every modern commercial transaction, including sale and purchase transactions and payment transactions, utilizing a credit card, debit card, or other electronic validation, verification, or payment authorization, results in the generation of a digital transaction code. That transaction code is used for a number of purposes, such as authorizing the charge of the transaction to a credit card account or authorizing the electronic transfer of funds from one account to another to pay for the transaction. Unauthorized access to such transaction codes can and is used to misappropriate or misdirect the transaction code and the financial transactions intended to follow the commercial transaction. Access to user account information, vendor account information, or other information related to the transaction may enable such unauthorized access. A transaction database and a method for generating and using such database is needed that will prevent unauthorized access to and use of the transaction code.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transaction database of unique transaction security codes wherein each transaction security code is comprised of a unique digital biometric security code, generated from a biometric feature of a user, which is appended or linked to a transaction code from a transaction engaged in by the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for generating a unique transaction security code for a transaction engaged in by a user by generating a unique digital biometric security code from a biometric feature of a user and appending or linking the security code to a transaction code from the transaction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating a unique transaction security code for a transaction engaged in by a user by generating a unique digital biometric security code from a biometric feature of a user and appending or linking the security code to a transaction code from the transaction.